An unpalatable day
|succeededby = TBA }} An unpalatable day is a case featured in Criminal Case as the first case of the season. It is featured as the first case set in the Shopping District of Austin. Plot The Pizzeria Club is a pizzeria in the Shopping district, where its main attraction is the animatronics that interact with the children and with everyone around them. The owner of the place, Lorenzo Scott, runs the pizzeria internally and his right arm, Stuart Jeff, operates outside the pizzeria. The pizzeria was a success among all the pizzerias in the district, leaving the other pizzerias with envy, since it did not have toys and nor the main attraction: the animatronic ones in animal form, where all the children adored. A TV network went to visit the pizzeria that was making the biggest hit, Pizzeria Club. The news audience on the television channel was a burst, reaching nearly 1 million views. Days and days passed after the news on TV and a rotten smell was coming from the boardroom. Lorenzo Scott was assassinated, where the local police summoned its best agents: Carlos and the Player. Summary Victim *'Lorenzo Scott' Murder Weapon *'Animatronic Head' Killer *'Stuart Jeff' Suspects Suspect's Profile: *The suspect knows mechanics *The suspect reads J.K Rowling Suspect's Appearance: *The suspect put on a flower *The suspect has blonde hair Suspect's Profile: *The suspect knows mechanics *The suspect reads J.K Rowling Suspect's Appearance: *The suspect put on a flower Suspect's Profile: *The suspect knows mechanics Suspect's Appearance: *The suspect has blonde hair Suspect's Profile: *The suspect reads J.K Rowling Suspect's Appearance: *The suspect put on a flower *The suspect has blonde hair Suspect's Profile: *The suspect knows mechanics Killer's Profile *The killer knows mechanics *The killer has blood B+ *The killer reads J.K Rowling *The killer put on a flower *The killer has blonde hair Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 : • Investigate Main Hall. (Clues: Victim's Body, Heart Medallion, Torn Identity, Hidden Documents) : • Examine Heart Medallion. (Result: New Suspect: Karen Scott) : • Question Karen Scott on the murder in the pizzeria. : • Examine Torn Identity. (Result: New Suspect: Thomas James) : • Question Thomas James why did you tear your identity. (Result: New Crime Scene: Administrative Office) : • Investigate Administrative Office. (Clues: Animatrônic Head with Blood, Flower with Blood) : • Examine Hidden Documents. (Result: Pendrive) : • Analyze Pendrive. (03:00:00; New Suspect: Stuart Jeff) : • Examine Animatrônic Head with Blood. (Result: Blood; Attribute: Murder Weapon) : • Analyze Blood. (06:00:00; Attribute: The killer blood is B+) : • Examine Flower with Blood. (Result: Blood) : • Analyze Blood. (06:00:00; Attribute: The killer put on a flower) : • Analyze Victim's Body. (12:00:00; Attribute: The killer knows mechanics) : • Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 : • Investigate Toy Store. (Clues: Badge Deleted, Photograppy Rippled) : • Examine Badge Deleted. (Result: New Suspect: Nicholas Mason) : • Examine Photograppy Rippled. (Result: Party with Lorenzo and Thomas) : • Question Thomas about the party picture. (Result: New Crime Scene: Stage) : • Investigate Stage. (Clues: Necklance with a simbol, Woman Bag) : • Examine Woman Bag. (Result: Photo of Karen with another guy) : • Question Karen about the photo. (Result: New Suspect: David Ethan) : • Talk to David about the Victim. : • Examine Necklance with a simbol. (Result: Cleaning Symbol) : • Speak to Nicholas about the Necklace. (Result: New Crime Scene: Desktop) : • Investigate Desktop. (Clues: Blocked Tablet) : • Examine Blocked Tablet. (Result: Vídeo) : • Question Stuart about the vídeo on tablet. : • Go to Chapter 3. (No stars) Chapter 3 : • Investigate Plushes. (Clues: Letter covered with flowers, Calculator, Baseball bat covered with hair) : • Examine: Calculator. (Result: Message to the victim) : • Analyze Calculator. (02:00:00) : • Question David about the message on the calculator. : • Examine Letter covered with flowers. (Result: Letter) : • Analyze Letter. (10:00:00; Attribute: The killer reads J.K Rowling) : • Examine Baseball Bat. (Result: Hair Strands) : • Analyze Hair Strands. (05:00:00; Attribute: The killer had blonde hair) : • Take care of the killer now! : • Go to Going Shopping (1/6). (No stars) Go to Going Shopping (1/6) : • Interrogate Nicholas Mason about the pizzeria. (Reward: Chef's Kitchen Linen) : • Interrogate Stuart Jeff about the victim. : • Investigate Desktop. (Clue: Faded Badge) : • Examine Faded Badge. (Result: Badge with Thomas James) : • Question Thomas James because the badge was in the office. : • Investigate Toy Store. (Clue: Blocked Smartphone) : • Examine Blocked Smartphone. (Result: Open Smartphone) : • Analyze Open Smartphone. (02:00:00; Result: Video with another husband) : • Question Karen about the vídeo on the smartphone. (Reward: 2.000 Coins) : • Interrogate David about on the work of the victim. (Reward: Burger) : • Go on to the next case! (No stars)